narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naruruler12
YR No problem at all but don't mess up the article though YaijunRinnegan 23:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Whenever Ja Naru, whenever you need help, you can always ask me. You have my yahoo. --Koukishi - K0uK15h1 20:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ? What did you do to Ryu Uchiha? -Fahuem gary 15:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I just edited some of the typos, I promise nothing else. Naruruler12 15:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thanks -Fahuem gary 16:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ban Admin defiance is a three day ban. Also, Sei is not a new admin, but one of our oldest users. --Thepantheon 01:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to pick a fight Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight. I really would rather if some people would just leave some of the things I do alone, since there's nothing wrong with them. There is no reasno he deleted it. I get that defiance is a ban. Whatever. But why would he do that? I'm not trying to pick a fight Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight. I really would rather if some people would just leave some of the things I do alone, since there's nothing wrong with them. There is no reasno he deleted it. I get that defiance is a ban. Whatever. But why would he do that? Naruruler12 01:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whatever your message was Im sorry it was, I was trying to limit Uchiha members here. I mean, after all, there are too many Uchiha here. You are free to remake the article and I won't delete it. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Please refer to our rules and regulations on "the spirit of the law". 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 00:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC)